ANGERME
ANGERME (Formerly know as S/mileage) is a Hello! Project jpop group They were formed in 2009 Current Members * Takeuchi Akari (Second Generation, Leader) * Sasaki Rikako (Third Generation) * Kamikokuryo Moe (Fourth Generation) * Kasahara Momona (Fifth Generation) * Kawamura Ayano (Sixth Generation, sub-leader) * Oota Haruka (Seventh Generation) * Ise Layla (Seventh Generation) * Hashisako Rin (Eighth Generation) Former Members * Wada Ayaka (First Generation, graduated June 18, 2019) * Maeda Yuuka (First Generation, graduated December 31, 2011) * Fukuda Kanon (First Generation, graduated November 29, 2015) * Ogawa Saki (First Generation, graduated August 27, 2011) * Kosuga Fuyuka (Second Generation, left September 10, 2011) * Nakanishi Kana (Second Generation, graduated December 10, 2019) * Katsuta Rina (Second Generation, graduated September 25, 2019) * Tamura Meimi (Second Generation, graduated May 30, 2016) * Murota Mizuki (Third Generation, will graduate March 22, 2020) * Aikawa Maho (Third Generation, graduated December 31, 2017) * Funaki Musubu (Sixth Generation, will graduate March 15, 2020) Discography Albums * 2010.12.08 Warugaki 1 * 2013.05.22 2 Smile Sensation * 2019.05.15 Rinnetenshou ~ANGERME Past, Present & Future~ Best Albums * 2012.05.30 S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban 1 * 2015.11.25 S/mileage / ANGERME SELECTION ALBUM "Taikibansei" Soundtracks * 2014.06.09 Engeki Joshi-bu "LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki-" Original Soundtrack (with Morning Musume) * 2016.11.02 Engeki Joshi-bu "Mode" Original Soundtrack * 2017.11.01 Engeki Joshi-bu "Yumemiru Television" Original Soundtrack Singles * 2009.06.07 aManojaku * 2009.09.23 Asu wa Date na no ni, Ima Sugu Koe ga Kikitai * 2009.11.23 Suki-chan * 2010.03.14 Otona ni Narutte Muzukashii!!! * 2010.05.26 Yumemiru Fifteen * 2010.07.28 ○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! * 2010.09.29 Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama * 2011.02.09 Short Cut * 2011.04.27 Koi ni Booing Buu! * 2011.08.03 Uchouten LOVE * 2011.09.28 Tachiagirl * 2011.12.28 Please Miniskirt Postwoman! * 2012.02.01 Choto Mate Kudasai! * 2012.05.02 Dot Bikini * 2012.08.22 Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. * 2012.11.28 Samui ne. * 2013.03.20 Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita * 2013.07.03 Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! / Yattaruchan * 2013.12.18 Ee ka!? / "Ii Yatsu" * 2014.04.30 Mystery Night! / Eighteen Emotion * 2014.08.20 Aa Susukino / Chikyuu wa Kyou mo Ai wo Hagukumu * 2015.02.04 Taikibansei / Otome no Gyakushuu * 2015.07.22 Nanakorobiyaoki / Gashinshoutan / Mahoutsukai Sally * 2015.11.11 Desugita Kui wa Utarenai / Dondengaeshi / Watashi * 2016.04.27 Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku / Itoshima Distance / Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru * 2016.10.19 Umaku Ienai / Ai no Tame Kyou Made Shinkashite Kita Ningen Ai no Tame Subete Taikashite Kita Ningen / Wasurete Ageru * 2017.06.21 Ai Sae Areba Nanni mo Iranai / Namida Iro no Ketsui / Majokko Megu-chan * 2018.05.09 Nakenaize...Kyoukan Sagi / Uraha=Lover / Kimi Dake ja nai sa...friends * 2018.10.31 Tade Kuu Mushi mo Like it! / 46-Okunen LOVE * 2019.04.10 Koi wa Accha Accha / Yumemita Fifteen * 2019.11.20 Watashi wo Tsukuru no wa Watashi / Zenzen Okiagarenai SUNDAY Other Singles * 2014.12.10 S/mileage's JUKEBOX-MUSICAL "Smile Fantasy!" Theme Kyoku Vinyls * 2016.08.10 Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku / Itoshima Distance / Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru Digital Releases * 2010.06.18 Yumemiru Fifteen PAX JAPONICA GROOVE REMIX * 2010.08.07 ○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! (TopNude Remix Version 01) * 2010.11.10 Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama ) * 2011.08.18 Short Cut (Remix Ver.) * 2011.08.18 Uchouten LOVE ~rocketman mix~ * 2017.11.11 Manner Mode * 2018.07.21 Natsu Shogun Concerts / Live * 2010.06.16 Special Joint 2010 Haru ~Kansha Mankai! Mano Erina 2 Shuunen Totsunyuu & S/mileage Major Debut e Sakura Sake! Live~ * 2010.09.27 S/mileage "Yumemiru Fifteen" Major Debut Single Hatsubai Kinen Event * 2010.12.29 S/mileage 1st Live Tour 2010 Aki ~Devil Smile Angel Smile~ * 2011.07.13 °C-ute & S/mileage Premium Live 2011 Haru ~°C&S Collaboration Daisakusen~ (with ℃-ute ) * 2011.08.24 S/mileage 2011 Limited Live "S/mile Factory" * 2011.12.21 S/mileage Concert Tour 2011 Aki ~Gyakushuu no Chou Miniskirt~ * 2012.12.05 S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban 1 Hatsubai Kinen Special Concert * 2013.02.20 S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ * 2013.11.20 S/mileage 2nd Original Album "2 Smile Sensation" Hatsubai Kinen Event * 2014.04.23 Naruchika 2013 Aki C-ute x S/mileage * 2014.05.14 S/mileage Live Tour 2013 Aki ~Smile Charge~ * 2014.11.12 S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~ * 2015.03.18 S/mileage Live Tour 2014 Aki ~FULL CHARGE~ FINAL in O-EAST * 2015.08.26 ANGERME STARTING LIVE TOUR SPECIAL @Nippon Budokan "Taikibansei" * 2016.03.02 ANGERME First Concert Tour 2015 Aki "Hyakkaryouran" ~Fukuda Kanon Sotsugyou Special~ * 2016.09.21 ANGERME Concert Tour 2016 Haru "Kyuumi Ittai" ~Tamura Meimi Sotsugyou Special~ * 2017.08.23 ANGERME Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~Kawaru Mono Kawaranai Mono~ * 2017.12.20 OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2017 Natsu da! Umi da! ANGERME da!! * 2018.02.21 ANGERME Concert 2017 Autumn "Black & White" special ~Furinkazan~ * 2018.10.03 ANGERME Concert Tour 2018 Haru Junintoiro + Final * 2018.12.05 ANGERME 1st Overseas Live Tour in Paris Music Video Collection * 2011.02.16 S/mileage no Music V Collection 1 * 2011.12.21 S/mileage Zen Single MUSIC VIDEO Blu-ray File 2011 * 2012.05.16 S/mileage no Music V Collection 2 * 2015.01.21 S/mileage no Music V Collection 3 Single V / Event V * 2009.07.19 aManojaku * 2009.10.06 Asu wa Date na no ni, Ima Sugu Koe ga Kikitai * 2010.01.02 Suki-chan * 2010.04.03 Otona ni Narutte Muzukashii!!! * 2010.06.02 Yumemiru Fifteen * 2010.08.04 ○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! * 2010.10.06 Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama * 2011.05.11 Koi ni Booing Buu! * 2011.08.10 Uchouten LOVE * 2011.08.27 Uchouten LOVE * 2011.10.12 Tachiagirl * 2012.01.11 Please Miniskirt Postwoman! * 2012.02.08 Choto Mate Kudasai! * 2012.08.29 Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. * 2012.12.06 Samui ne. * 2013.05.04 Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita * 2013.07.15 Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! * 2013.07.15 Yattaruchan * 2014.01.11 Ee ka! * 2014.01.11 "Ii Yatsu" * 2014.05.17 Event V "Mystery Night!" * 2014.05.17 Event V "Eighteen Emotion" * 2014.09.20 Aa Susukino * 2014.09.20 Chikyuu wa Kyou mo Ai wo Hagukumu * 2015.02.22 Event V "Taikibansei" * 2015.02.22 Event V "Otome no Gyakushuu" * 2015.08.16 Nanakorobiyaoki * 2015.08.16 Gashinshoutan * 2015.08.16 Mahoutsukai Sally * 2015.11.23 Event V "Desugita Kui wa Utarenai" * 2015.11.23 Event V "Dondengaeshi" * 2015.11.23 Watashi * 2016.05.08 Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku * 2016.05.08 Itoshima Distance * 2016.05.08 Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru * 2016.11.23 Event V "Umaku Ienai / Ai no Tame Kyou Made Shinkashite Kita Ningen Ai no Tame Subete Taikashite Kita Ningen / Wasurete Ageru" * 2017.09.03 Event V: Ai Sae Areba Nanni mo Iranai / Namida Iro no Ketsui / Majokko Megu-chan * 2018.16.10 Nakenaize...Kyoukan Sagi / Uraha=Lover / Kimi Dake ja nai sa...friends (2018 Acoustic Ver.) Stage Play * 2010.11.03 Obaachan Ie no Curry Rice ~Smile Recipe~ * 2014.02.05 Gekiharo Dai 13 Kai Koen "Warera Janne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~" * 2014.09.24 Engeki Joshibu Musical "Lilium Shojo Junketsu Kageki" * 2014.12.24 Engeki Joshibu S/mileage's JUKEBOX-MUSICAL 『SMILE FANTASY!』 * 2017.01.25 Zenrosai Hall/Space Zero Teikei Koen Engeki Joshi Bu "Mode" * 2018.01.24 Engeki Joshibu "Yumemiru Television" * 2019.01.16 Engeki Joshibu "Time Repeat ~Eien ni Kimi wo Omou~" DVD Singles * 2017.12.13 Manner Mode / Kisokutadashiku Utsukushiku / Kimi Dake ja nai sa...friends Category:Hello! Project